THE STORY OF SPIKE Y SPIKA
by TADE 21
Summary: Uno de los experimentos de Twilight salió mal ¡ahora hay otro, más bien otra dragona! ¿de dónde salió? ¿esto afectara la relación que tiene Spike y sus amigas? ¿TADE 21 terminara su primer fic? Descúbranlo en...
1. Chapter 1

Hola raza, vengo con un nuevo Fic, porque empezar otro cuando ni siquiera acabas el primero es de chingones

* * *

**THE STORY OF "SPIKE" Y "SPIKA"**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Sábado 1:04 pm**

-"Jamás creí que ayudar a Twilight en una de sus experimentos me trajera tantos problemas"- pensaba el dragón tirado en el suelo con múltiples raspones y cortadas leves

_Pantalla negra y acercamiento a Spike_

–Bueno mejor les explica, soy Spike el asistente de la portadora de la magia, ha pasado tiempo desde que no la hacía de conejillo de indias para sus experimentos, y tenía el presentimiento de que este sería un buen día, ¡FAAAAALSO, CON TODO Y SU MOÑO PARA ACABARLA DE AMOLAR!, ¿cómo sea tengo que regresar al fic?-

_Se quita la pantalla negra y alejamiento para ver el laboratorio lleno de humo, Spike se levanta para ver como quedo después de lo sucedido y ve una silueta moverse_

-Twi, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Spike acercándose a la silueta -¿Twi?- y ve como esta silueta se levanta en dos patas –"esa no es Twi"- Spike toma posición ofensiva y se lanza contra la silueta

-¡Aaah!- grito Spike al ver a quien había tacleado -¿quién eres?- pregunto el dragón

-Yo, soy Spika- respondió Spika al dragón sobre ella -¿podrías quitarte? me estas aplastando el…- Spika se pone roja

-¿el qué?- pregunto Spike viendo su mano, y se pone roja porque lo que tenía en la mano era uno de los bustos de esta –pe…perdón no…no era mi intención- dijo quitando la mano

_Spika le da un buen golpe en…en sus esferas de dragón haciendo que este se sofoque y se caiga en…en el busto de Spika _(pobre y afortunado Spike)

-"¿Por qué a mí?"- pensó Spike

-Porque eres un idiota- le dice Spika quitándoselo de encima, levantándose para ver donde esta -¿dónde estoy?, dragón- y ve que Spike sigue sobándose

-¿Quién….quién eres?- pregunto Spike tratando de pararse -¿por qué…estas aquí?-

_Ruido de que algo se cayó_

-¿S…Spika?- y Spike solo ve a Spika tirada aun lado de él y este se desmaya por el dolor

**Flashback 12:35 pm**

_Spike está con Twilight en el laboratorio ayudándola a hacer una poción_

-Dime Twi, ¿para qué sirve exactamente esto?- dijo echando un líquido morado a un tubo de ensayo

-Es un nuevo hechizo- solo eso respondió Twilight

-Okeeeey "que fría"- dijo Spike

-Listo, ahora necesito que te quedes quieto- y Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno

-Espera…¿solo me llamaste para ser el conejillo de indias? "que mala"- pregunto Spike lamentablemente sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí, ahora tomate eso- le mando Twilight

-"Esto me huele mal"- pero Spike obedeció sin opción alguna –guaa, ¿y ahora?- pregunto estúpidamente Spike

_Palabras del hechizo en latín…explosión_

**Fin Flashback**

**Hospital de Ponyville**

**Habitación de Spike**

**2:02 pm**

_Spike se encontraba despertando en la cama del hospital con vendajes en sus heridas y…una bolsa de hielo en sus partes_

-"Un techo desconocido" mejor me levanto, ¡aaah!- se quejó por el dolor que sus proveniente de sus partes

_Twilight sale del baño de la habitación de Spike_

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste- dijo amigablemente Twi acercándose al dragón

_¡SAS! se escucha el portazo de la puerta y entran tres potras de la misma edad que Spike, estas sin sus cutie marks_

-¡Spike!- corrió a abrazarlo Sweetie Belle

-¡¿cómo se encuentra?!- grito preocupada Apple Bloom, y fue también a abrazarlo

_Scootaloo solo corrió y se lanzó a abrazar al dragón dejándolo sin aire_

-Chi…chicas, estoy bien- dijo Spike para tranquilizarlas –pero, me están aplastando-

_Las tres se dan cuenta de que están encima de él y se bajan algo apenadas_

-Lo siento- dicen las tres al unisón

-Bueno, ya me siento mejor con ustedes aquí- dijo haciendo que las tres se ruborizaran -¿dónde está Spika?-

-¿Quién?- pregunta Twilight

-La dragona que estaba en el laboratorio, Twi- respondió Spike

-Aaaaaah, ella, si, bueno está en otra habitación- dijo Twilight

-"¿Dragona?"- piensan las chicas

_Spike sale de la cama aun adolorido_

-Spike, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta Twilight

-¿En qué habitación esta?- le pregunta Spike a Twi

-Eh, dos puertas a la derecha-

-Gracias- dijo

_Spike sale y se dirige a la habitación de Spika con varias preguntas en su mente_

**Habitación de Spike**

_Esta se encontraba en un silencio algo incómodo para todas_

-Eh, chicas, gracias por venir a ver a Spike- dijo Twilight para romper el hielo

-De nada Twilight- dijo Apple Bloom –"creo que no es un buen momento invitar a Spike al cine" tengo que regresar a la granja, nos vemos después- dijo y se marchó a casa

-Yo…tengo asuntos que hacer, asi que adiós- dijo Scootaloo y se fue volando por la ventana

-Yo, me ocupare de la biblioteca, ¿Sweetie Belle?- dice Twilight acercándose a ella

-Yo me quedare un rato- dijo mirando a Twilight –quiero hablar con Spike-

_Twilight se teletransporta a el laboratorio y empieza a buscar un libro en la estanteria_

**Habitación de Spika**

_Spike se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de Spika_

-Creo que te excediste Twi- dijo viendo a esta con un vendaje que le cubría la parte superior del tronco

-S…Spike- dijo Spika despertando de su sueño

-Spika, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta a esta ya despierta

_Los dos se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan_

-Sí, pero ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto Spika quitándose el rubor de su cara

-Spika, ¿quién eres?- pregunto seriamente

-Yo, soy tú- respondió Spika

_Spike al escuchar la respuesta se levante y la acorrale en la cama posicionándose encima de ella, _Spika se empieza a ruborizar por tenerlo de frente

-No te creo- dijo Spike -pruébalo-

-¿có…cómo?- pregunta Spika mirando hacia otro lado para no ruborizarse más

-Mírame a los ojos, y dímelo- responde Spike

_Spika se voltea aun sonrojada y este se acerca más haciendo que esta se pusiera más roja_

-So…soy…t…tú- apenas respondió y le intenta dar una patada a Spike en su zona sensible, pero Spike le sostiene la pierna

-No ves que todavía no me alivio de la primera- le dice juguetonamente Spike

-Fue tu culpa lo de la primera vez- dice volteando a otro lado recordando su primer encuentro

**Habitación de Spike**

-"¿Por qué tardara tanto? y si están haciendo…cosas"- piensa Sweetie Belle mientras se le pone roja la cara y sale corriendo a la habitación de Spika

**Continuara…**

* * *

Digan, digan que ¿le seguimos o no? la decisión está en sus cascos y en sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza pero solo tengo una cosa por decirles...

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE CON ANTERIORIDAD EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-So…soy…t…tú- apenas respondió y le intenta dar una patada a Spike en su zona sensible, pero Spike le sostiene la pierna

-No ves que todavía no me alivio de la primera- le dice juguetonamente Spike

-Fue tu culpa lo de la primera vez- dice volteando a otro lado recordando su primer encuentro

**Habitación de Spike**

-"¿Por qué tardara tanto? y si están haciendo…cosas"- piensa Sweetie Belle mientras se le pone roja la cara y sale corriendo a la habitación de Spika

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Habitación de Spika**

**2:45 pm**

_Spike estaba a unos centímetros de Spika _(¡beso, beso!) _sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus miradas entrelazadas _(que bello :3)

_Entra Sweetie Belle y los ve_

-Eh…-Sweetie Belle se pone roja al ver a Spike sobre Spika y él agarrando su pierna

_Los dos se voltean y se ruborizan al ver que la pony los observa en esa posición, Spika tira a Spike de la cama y se cubre con la sabana_

-Eh, Sweetie Belle- Spike tirado en el suelo todo rojo –no…no es lo que crees- le dice levantándose

-Lo…los dejos solos- dice Sweetie Belle con los ojos llorosos y sale corriendo

-Esto es tu culpa- dice Spika aun tapada

-También tuya- dice Spike algo molesto

-Solo ve y arréglalo- Spika se descubre - antes de que algo más pase-

_Spike sale corriendo de la habitación para tratar de alcanzar a Sweetie Belle_

-"¿Qué fue eso?, mi corazón se aceleró cuando estaba cerca de mi"- se levanta con dolor y se dirige al baño –y ese calor que sentí cuando me miró- frente al espejo recuerda esa mirada de Spike hacia ella y se ruboriza –debe ser solo mi imaginación- dice y sale del baño dirigiéndose a su cama a dormir

**Sueño de Spika**

_Spike estaba a unos centímetros de Spika,_ _sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus miradas entrelazadas y plasmaban en sus labios, un beso…solo existía ese momento entre ellos, Spika abrazando por el cuello a Spike y este rodeando su cintura_

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose_

**Fin del sueño**

**3:37 pm**

_Spike cansado y algo adolorido regresa a la habitación de Spika_

-Spika, no pude encontrar a Sweetie Belle- dice Spike entrando a la habitación -¿Spika?- pregunta

_Camina hacia la cama viéndola dormir de espalda a él _

–Durmiendo a estas horas, ¿enserio?-

-No si haces tanto ruido- responde Spika algo molesta aun sin voltearlo a ver

-Eh, perdón si te desperté, ya me iba- dice Spike caminando hacia la puerta

-Espera- dice Spika deteniendo el andar del dragón

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Spike parándose al lado de la cama

-Bu…bueno- empezaba a ponerse roja

-¿Si?- pregunta Spike

_Toc, Toc_

-Yo abro- dice Spike

-"¿Quién será?"- se preguntaba Spika

_Spike camina hacia la puerta, la abre y ve a Apple Bloom_

-Hola Apple Bloom- saluda el dragón amenamente

-¿Spike?- le pregunta

-¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta intrigada AB

-Vine a acompañar a Spika- responde

-Ah, ¿la dragona?- pregunta algo desilusionada

-Sí, ven pasa- le invita

-Solo quería ver como seguías- dice Apple Bloom viendo los vendajes que tiene por el cuerpo

-Descuida, mañana por la mañana estaré como nuevo, y podre ayudarte a ti y a las chicas en sus aventuras del club- diciéndolo súper animado

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Apple Bloom con entusiasmo

-Claro ¿crees que las dejaría por esto?- pregunto Spike señalando su cuerpo con vendas

-Muchas gracias Spike- dijo abrazándolo

-Eh, no hay de que Apple Bloom- dice regresando el abrazo

-¿S…Spike?- pregunta un poco sonrojada Apple Bloom

-¿Si?- pregunta Spike separándose poquito para mirarla a los ojos

-¿Que…quería saber si tú…irías con…?- pregunta Apple Bloom y en cada palabra su rostro se enrojecía más

-Spike, ¿quién es?- interrumpió Spika parada justo detrás de ellos

_Se separaran de su abrazo_

-Spika, es una amiga, ven Apple Bloom- le dijo y volteo a ver a Spika

-Y tú, deberías permanecer en cama- le regaño el dragón

_Spika solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cama, los amigos se paran aun lado_

-¡Whoa!- se sorprendió Apple Bloom al ver a Spika igualita a Spike, pero en mujer

-Si…es una larga historia- dijo Spike a la sorpresa de su amiga

-Me la cuentas- dijo Apple Bloom intrigada sentándose

-Mejor cuando salgamos del hospital- dice Spike también sentándose

_Teniendo cuidado de no volver a mencionar el tema, solo platicaron de otras cosas_

**4:54 pm**

_Entra la enfermera a la habitación_

-¿Sucede algo enfermera?- pregunta Spike

-Solo vine a decirles que la hora de visitas se acaba en poco- dice y sale de la habitación

_Apple Bloom parándose de su asiento_

-Bueno, creo que es mi aviso, adiós Spike, Spika- se despide y se sale de la habitación

_Sonido de puerta cerrándose_

-"Estaba a punto de decírselo"- pensaba Apple Bloom con enojo caminando a la salida del hospital

-¡Apple Bloom, espera!- grita Spike corriendo tras de ella

-Spike, no deberías correr, aun estas herido- le dice deteniendo su andar

-Solo quiero saber ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar?-

_Apple Bloom se sonroja al escuchar la pregunta y abraza al dragón_

-Eh…¿Apple Bloom?-

-Espero que te mejores pronto- le da un beso en la mejilla y se va galopando

_Spike solo se queda viendo como ella se va, dejando un beso en su mejilla y un sentimiento en su corazón_

-No se tu, pero este fic me está volviendo loco, ¡y apenas es el segundo episodio!, joder- decía Spike un poco enojado rompiendo la 4ta pared

**Fuera del hospital**

-"¡Sí!, no fue lo que esperaba, pero fue un buen paso"- pensaba alegre Apple Bloom mientras seguía galopando perdiendo detrás suyo el hospital

**Hospital**

_Spike caminaba hacia su habitación con la mano en la mejilla sobre la cual fue plasmado el beso_

_Entra en la habitación y se recuesta sobre la cama pero algo lo saca de sus casilla…está a lado suyo Scootaloo dormida_

-"¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?"- se pregunta el dragón viendo a su alrededor y notando la ventana abierta –aah, pegasos- dice un poco molesto –"bueno no la puedo correr y mucho menos despertarla, me mata"- pensaba

**1) ¡Que la despierte!**

**2) ¡Que se vaya con Spika!**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado como está tomando rumbo este Fic

Para los que aún no han visto mi primer Fic: MLP al revés, les invito a pasar a leerlo, y para los que quieran más de THE STORY OF "SPIKE" Y "SPIKA" sigan sintonizándonos en su página favorita de Fanfics, con el escritor novato: TADE 21

ADIOS, SMILE :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va con estas vacaciones?, espero que bien

¿Adivinen que tenemos?

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**Hospital**

_Spike caminaba hacia su habitación con la mano en la mejilla sobre la cual fue plasmado el beso_

_Entra en la habitación y se recuesta sobre la cama pero algo lo saca de sus casilla…está a lado suyo Scootaloo dormida_

-"¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?"- se pregunta el dragón viendo a su alrededor y notando la ventana abierta –aah, pegasos- dice un poco molesto –"bueno no la puedo correr y mucho menos despertarla, me mata"- pensaba

**1) ¡Que la despierte!**

**2) ¡Que se vaya con Spika!**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Habitación de Spike**

**5:12 pm**

_La situación entre si despertar a Scootaloo o irse de ahí se estaba complicando y para acabarla, se iría con Spika_

-"No es que me moleste su compañía, pero…"- pensaba el dragón tratándose de levantar de la cama sin hacer ruido –"ese sentimiento que tengo cuando la veo"-

-S…Spike- murmuraba Scootaloo entre sueños

-"Mejor me voy…despacito, muy despacito"- pensaba Spike levantando el pie para empezar a tomar camino, no le tomo mucho tiempo colocarse frente a la puerta

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose_

-"Estúpida puerta ahora si suenas verdad"- pensaba abriéndola un poco más y salir de ahí

_Spike ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta y lo único que le faltaba era una excusa para quedarse con Spika_

-"No puedo llegar y decirle: Hola, hay una pegaso durmiendo en mi cama y por eso dormiré contigo"- Spike sin dejar de pensar en excusas llego frente a la habitación –"¿y ahora?"-

**Habitación de Spika**

_Toc, toc_

-¿Si?- preguntaba la dragona

-Spika, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el dragón

-Claro- le concedió

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose_

-Lamento que te moleste- decía Spike cerrando la puerta

-No es ninguna molestia además, quería preguntarte algo- Spika se encontraba recostada en la cama

-Enserio, yo también- decía Spike sentándose alado de la cama –pero tú primero-

-Bueno…¿esas potras que vinieron…eran tus amigas?- pregunto sentándose –"en especial esa que nos vio"-

-Sí, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y…Scootaloo- diciendo la ultima un poco rojo por la situación anterior

-"¿Scootaloo?" y dime, ¿qué me querías preguntar?- preguntaba Spika tomando un vaso con agua

Spike tornándose de un rojo en su cara –Bueno…¿me podría…quedar contigo?-

_Spika como toda una sorpresa escupe el líquido que estaba tomando al escuchar la pregunta_

-Pe…perdón- decía Spika ruborizándose, enojándose e imaginándose la escena

-"Huy, el maestro de las indirectas…creo que mejor me hubiera quedado con Scootaloo"- pensaba Spike dejando de lado la situación actual** –**di…digo sino te molesta**\- **decía viendo a Spika roja y echando humo de la cabeza

**Boutique Carrusel**

**Habitación de Sweetie Belle**

**5:35 pm**

_Sweetie Belle se encontraba acostada en cama_

_Toc, toc_

_Entra Rarity_

-¿Te encuentras bien Sweetie?- pregunto su hermana –no haz dijo nada desde tu visita al hospital-

-¿Hermana?- pregunta Sweetie Belle sentándose

-¿Qué pasa querida?- Rarity se acerca a ella

-¿Crees que soy…bonita?- pregunta

-Oh querida, eres muy bonita- le responde abrazándola –pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta, hay algún corcel?- pregunta con mirada picara

-¡Hermana!- grita Sweetie un poco molesta con esa mirada

-Jajaja, eso solo quiere decir algo- decía Rarity caminando a la salida –la comida estará lista, baja y ayúdame a acomodar la mesa-

-Bueno- Sweetie baja con su hermana

**Cocina**

_Sweetie Belle estaba acomodando los vasos y platos para comer mientras Rarity preparaba la comida_

-Menú de hoy huevos con tomates y champiñones en capas- decía Rarity sirviendo la comida

-Whoa, tú siempre con tus elegantes recetas de Canterlot hermana- decía Sweetie sentándose para comer

-Bueno, si no te gusta podrías intentar cocinar tú, pero sin incendiar la casa por favor- bromeaba Rarity recordando la vez que se quedó al cuidado de ella una semana

-Jaja, que graciosa hermana- dijo sarcásticamente tomando la cuchara con su magia y dando un gran bocado al exquisito platillo

-Sweetie Belle, ¿qué te he dijo de los modales de una dama?- le reprimía Rarity

-Pero tengo hambre- respondió

-Ejem-

-Bocados pequeños y siempre rechaza el postre- decía Sweetie aburrida

-Exacto- le dijo Rarity comiendo una pequeña porción –como sea, ¿quién es ese corcel?- pregunta haciendo que Sweetie escupiera el agua empapando a su hermana -¡Sweetie Belle!-

-Perdón-

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**6:21 pm**

_La familia Apple había terminado de comer y Apple Bloom ayudaba a AppleJack a recoger la mesa_

-Apple Bloom, ¿podrías lavar los platos?- le pedía su hermana mientras esta los depositaba en el lavabo

-Claro- dijo animada Apple Bloom mientras tarareaba una canción

-Vaya, estas muy animada desde que volviste de ver a Spike- dijo al ver a su hermanita tan alegre -perdón por no acompañarte, y ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Dijo que tal vez lo den de alta mañana- Apple Bloom término de lavar los trastes –"lo esperare con ansias Spike"-

-Tal vez vaya mañana a la ciudad, ¿quieres que los visitemos?- propuso AppleJack

-¡Por supuesto!- se alegró por la propuesta –"Síííí"-

-Bueno- dijo AppleJack sacando un molde para pie

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Apple Bloom

-No querrás ir a visitarlo y sin un pie que lo espere, ¿o sí?- pregunto

-Claro que no- respondió –"un pie para invitarlo a un día de campo, genial"-

-Entonces ve por las manzanas que el pie de Spike espera- le dijo

**Hospital de Ponyville**

**Habitación de Spike**

**6:54**

_Scootaloo se encontraba en el baño de la habitación, estaba por salir pero algo la detiene un ruido_

_Sonido de puerta siendo abierta fuertemente_

_Entra un doctor unicornio con dos enfermeras moviendo una camilla a la habitación_

-Enfermera, necesitamos 2 litros de sangre tipo D- ordeno el doctor

-"Tipo D"- pensaba intrigada –"¡Spike!"- pensó angustiada

-Enseguida- la enfermera sale a por las bolsas

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo chico?- le preguntaba el doctor poniéndole liquido rojo en el labio

-Una chica- responde Spike calmadamente

-"¡Esa zorra!, le hizo algo a mi Spike, pero va a ver cómo me la pongo cuando salga"-

* * *

Perdón si no le puse tanta enjundia en el capítulo, he estado trabajando en otros proyectos futuros.

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Un pequeño Spoiler de mi próximo Fic:

**Una mariposa color arcoíris**

Entre todas esas miradas de ella que me dan seguridad, que me protegen, me apoyan y me dan las fuerzas para ser mejor. Dejar el temor de lado y decirle lo que siempre he sentido.


	4. Recuerdo de un amor: Scootaloo

Hi :3...Bueno el capítulo...no sé porque lo subí a mitad de semana pero bueno disfrútenlo...ya sé, ya sé, soy malo poniendo títulos

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo chico?- le preguntaba el doctor poniéndole liquido rojo en el labio

-Una chica- responde Spike calmadamente

-"¡Esa zorra!, le hizo algo a mi Spike, pero va a ver cómo me la pongo cuando salga"-

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Sábado**

**7:14 pm**

**Habitación de Spike**

_Spike estaba despidiendo al doctor antes de que saliera_

–Gracias doc- agradecía Spike la ayuda

-Y recuerda, no más jueguitos en el hospital ¿entendido?- bromeaba el doctor abriendo la puerta

-Sí- respondió algo molesto el dragón

-Necesitas descansar, duerme un poco- le propuso el doctor a Spike cerrando la puerta con su magia

_La habitación no estaba completamente en silencio, se escuchaban pasos en el baño y Spike sabia quien producía esos pasos_

-Scootaloo sé que sigues ahí- decía Spike levantándose de la cama para abrir la puerta del baño

-Ho…hola- decía Scootaloo un poco tímida

-¿Se podría saber qué haces en el baño?- preguntaba Spike un poco serio

-S…Spike, eso no se le pregunta a una dama- decía Scootaloo en tono de ofendida

-Sabes que no me refería a eso- Spike se acerca más a la pegaso haciendo que esta se ruborizara

-"Piensa…vamos cerebro no me falles ahora"- Scootaloo empezaba a sudar y sentía que la boca se le secaba –¡tengo que usar el baño!- y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Spike

-Aaah- suspiro el dragón caminando hacia la cama –¿un libro?...- sonrió Spike

**En el baño**

-"Vamos, inventa una buena excusa"- seguía pensando Scootaloo un poco molesta con su cerebro

_Se empiezan a escuchar palabras_

-¿Eh?- Scootaloo pone su oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor

**Cuarto**

-Oh, mira, la enfermera dejo el nuevo libro de Daring Do en mi habitación-

_Al escuchar eso Scootaloo abre la puerta y se lanza a Spike que se encontraba acostado con el libro en manos_

-¡Dám…!- el grito de Scootaloo fue tapado por la palma de Spike

-¿Qué?, este libro viejo- decía Spike mostrándole el libro, y efectivamente era un tomo antiguo

-Daring Do y el cáliz del grifo- Scootaloo lo tomaba con sus cascos -bah- decía lanzándolo

-Scootaloo-

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Scoot

-¿Podrías bajarte de mí?- pregunto Spike teniendo a Scootaloo sobre su abdomen

-Eh…perdón- se baja la pegaso y se sienta en una silla

-¿Ya me podrías explicar que estabas haciendo en mi habitación?- preguntaba Spike recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama

-Bueeeno…¿vine a visitarte?, sí, vine a visitarte- decía muy confiada la pegaso de su excusa

-Y por eso te encontré dormida en mi cama- decía Spike haciendo que Scootaloo se ruborizara –¿supongo que tendrás una buena excusa para eso?-

-No quería estar sola en casa, y por eso vine aquí- Scoot se levanta y toma el libro –Rainbow estará fuera hasta el lunes- y va a sentarse a lado de Spike colocando el libro en sus piernas

-¿quieres que te lea?- pregunto tomando el libro

_Scootaloo solo asintió con la cabeza_

**8:00 pm**

_Spike estaba terminando de leer el libro a Scootaloo, la cual se había quedado dormida_

-Y asi, Daring Do regreso el cáliz a la tierra de los grifos. El fin- termino Spike –Scootaloo…¿Scootaloo?- Spike ve a la pegaso dormida

_Scootaloo profundamente dormida se acomoda mejor y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Spike, haciendo que este se enrojeciera_

**Sueño de Scootaloo**

_Scootaloo solo estaba en una oscuridad total, no podía ver ni sus cascos_

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Scoot inspeccionando el lugar –lo último que recuerdo es que estaba sentada a lado de…Spike- diciendo esto con un poco de rubor en su cara –aún recuerdo ese día, antes de mi cumpleaños #13…cuando todo empezó- decía esto con una sonrisa en su rostro

**Flash Back time in the dream**

**Escuela de Ponyville**

_Era hora de salir y no se hicieron esperar las potrillas de CMC_

-¡Estas emocionada por lo de este Sábado, Scootaloo!- decía Sweetie Belle con alegría

-¡Sí, es tu cumpleaños¡- grito Pinkie Pie detrás de Scoot poniéndole un gorrito de fiesta asustando a la pegaso que se cayó del susto

-¿Pinkie Pie?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiii?- dijo Pinkie dando saltitos hacia -Apple Bloom-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Scootaloo levantándose

-Pues, daaaaa- dijo Pinkie cómicamente –vine a traerte un pastelillo de pre-cumpleaños- y le entrega un pastelillo con la palabra "pre-cumpleaños" escrito en el

_Salen Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon_

-Genial Pinkie- agradeció Scoot para después darle una probada –está sabroso- dijo a una nube de polvo con la forma de Pinkie -¿dónde está?-

-Oye Silver Spoon, ¿quién es la única pegaso que no puede volar en toda Equestria?- dijo Diamond T. para molestar a Scoot

-La gallina, jajajaja- respondió S. Spoon

**-Y aunque sus insultos me dolieran, no deje que me vencieran, entrene tanto física como mentalmente, devora libros enteros de metodología de vuelo pegaso-**

**Un año después**

_Scootaloo y Spike se encontraban en la biblioteca, ya pasaban de las 12 pm_

-¿Scootaloo, no crees que ya es algo tarde?- pregunto el dragón de 14 años

-So…solo ter…termino este li…libro- Scootaloo temblaba y no podía ni pronunciar bien por el frio que traía la noche

_Spike noto eso y fue a la cocina, no sin antes pedirle a Scootaloo que lo acompañara_

_Ya en la cocina Spike fue por un cobertor para su amiga_

-¿Quieres un poco de té, Scootaloo?- pregunto el dragón tomando una olla con agua y lanzándole sus llamas verdes

-Gracias Spike…por todo- dijo la pegaso tomando la taza

**-Y él siempre estuvo apoyándome…Spike-**

_Después de un tiempo leyendo, Spike ya estaba cabeceando y apunto de dormirse, no sin antes ver a Scootaloo caer primero_

_Spike se levanta de su asiento y carga a Scoot hasta un pequeño sofá en la sala, depositándola ahí Scootaloo agarra a Spike del brazo_

-Eh- Spike ve la mano que lo sostenía

-Duerme…conmigo- decía la pegaso adormilado

_Spike al escuchar eso se pone completamente rojo_

-Pero…eso no sería lo correcto, Scootaloo- decía tratando de liberar su brazo con cuidado

-Entiendo- Scootaloo seguía dormida, pero una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y soltó a Spike

-Solo esta noche- se dijo Spike a sí mismo y se acostó quedando frente ella –"solo…esta…noche"-

**-El día siguiente desperté viendo el rostro de Spike muy cerca del mío, podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía, nuestros labios que con el mínimo movimiento se juntarían…y sentí "eso"- narro Scootaloo tocando su pecho –pero…salí volando de ahí, sin poder explicar lo que sentía-**

**Dos años después**

_Scootaloo se encontraban en una colina algo retirada de Sweet Apple Acres, no eran ni las 8 am y ya tenía múltiples raspones en su cuerpo_

-¡Otra vez!- grito la pegaso al intentar saltar de la colina, pero se tropezó lastimándose la pata y cayendo colina abajo -¡Ay, ohu, duele!- gritaba rodando, pero algo la detuvo…era Spike, quien apenas iba subiendo

-Siempre empezando desde temprano- le dijo el dragón estirando su mano para levantarla, pero cayó al instante de apoyar la pata lastimada

_Spike sin previo aviso cargo a la pegaso en sus brazos haciendo que se ruborizara_

-Me hubieras dicho- dijo Scootaloo volteando hacia otro lado

-Pero te conozco, testaruda como Rainbow- bromeo Spike

_Ya arriba, Spike curo las heridas de la pegaso con un botiquín que llevaba en su mochila y decidió poner un mantel para picnic_

-Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo para descansar- dijo Scootaloo tratando de incorporarse pero fallando en el intento

-Tienes que hacerlo, esa pata no mejorar sino hasta el viernes-

-Pero apenas es lunes- renegó la pegaso

-Sin peros, ahora- se levanta el dragón y saca una caja de su mochila –cierra los ojos-

-¿Para?- pregunto curiosa

-Tú ciérralos, y no los abras-

_Spike se acercaba más a la pegaso, y le coloca algo enfrente de ella_

-Listo, ábrelos- dijo Spike

_Scootaloo emocionada los abre y empieza a llorar_

-No te gustaron- decía el dragón un poco decepcionado

-No, son lágrimas de felicidad, gracias, muchas gracias- Scootaloo se lanza a Spike abrazándolo –¿me…me los pondrías?- pregunta sonrojándose un poco

-Claro- Spike se acerca más a ella y se los coloca

-¿Qu…qué tal me quedan?- preguntaba Scoot aun sonrojada

-Te ves muy bonita- dijo Spike con sinceridad, sonrojando aún más a Scootaloo

-Gra…gracias, por creer en mi- y Scootaloo se sorprende al recibir de Spike un abrazo

**-Ese mismo día, después del abrazo de Spike, me sentí con la necesidad de intentar volar de nuevo…corrí aun con la pata lastimada, salte, Spike me animo "¡tú puedes Scootaloo, yo creo en ti!", esas palabras me hicieron extender mis alas, y volar…por fin volar, gracias por eso gogles Spike- finalizo su narración Scootaloo**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Que tal les pareció un, poco largo, pues fue para compensar lo de la semana pasada :3

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Bien, aquí pondré una propuesta y un datini de los personajes

**1.- ¿De quién quieren el próximo capítulo de "Recuerdo de un amor"?**

A) Apple Bloom

B) Sweetie Belle

**2.- Las edades de los personajes**

Spike, Spika, y Scootaloo:** 17 años**

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom:** 16 años**

**Recuerden: **Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias, o amenazas…Adiós y como siempre…Nos leemos luego :3


	5. Recuerdo de un amor: Apple Bloom

(En algún cementerio)

*Aquí yace TADE 21, por cometer el gran error de no actualizar a tiempo el fanfic* estaba escrito en una lapida

Pero esperen, la tierra empieza a abrirse, un sonido de ultratumba sale del lugar y...

(En un cuarto oscuro)

*La puerta se abre*

Aparece un zombie con las ropas desgarradas, lentes rotos y con un ojo de fuera, abre su computadora y...

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**-Ese mismo día, después del abrazo de Spike, me sentí con la necesidad de intentar volar de nuevo…corrí aun con la pata lastimada, salte, Spike me animo "¡tú puedes Scootaloo, yo creo en ti!", esas palabras me hicieron extender mis alas, y volar…por fin volar, gracias por esos gogles Spike- finalizo su narración Scootaloo**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Sábado**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**8:13 pm**

**Sala**

_Las hermanas Apple se encontraban jugando un partido amistoso de póker_

-Si yo gano, harás mi parte del trabajo por una semana- propuso Apple Bloom dando un vistazo rápido a las cartas

-Y…si yo gano, pintaras y repararas el granero- contraataco AppleJack acomodándose el sombrero

_¡Ring, ring!_

_Ese característico sonido que hace el cronometro porque un pie está calientito y listo para salir del horno, y ese aroma exquisita que inundaba la cocina_

-¡Ha!, el pie- se levantaba AppleJack de la silla en la que estaba para sacar el pie del horno

_Apple Bloom se acerca a las cartas de su hermana y las trata de levantar_

-A no, tú te vienes conmigo jovencita- la agarra del brazo y se la lleva a la cocina

**Boutique Carrusel**

**Habitación de Sweetie Belle**

**8:14 pm**

_Sweetie escribía en su diario mientras su hermana seguía trabajando en unos pedidos de último minuto_

-_Hola diario, en ti solo puedo escribir esto que siento por "ese" especial…mi día de hoy fue un poco devastador…Spika, la nueva dragona que vino de ¿sabe dónde?_...- escribía recordando a Spike sosteniéndola entre sus brazos -_…_a tratar de quitarme a Spike, no es justo…yo lo apoye incluso cuando mi hermana…lo rechazo, esos días que estuvo distante- decía eso con melancolía, mientras que con magia se arropaba y guardaba su diario en su alforja –que tengas dulces sueños…Spike-

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**8:16 pm**

_Un pie fuera del peligro de quemarse después_

-Guau, AppleJack se ve delicioso- decía Apple Bloom con hambre en sus palabras tratando de tomar un trozo con el casco

_¡Zas!, AppleJack le pega en la pezuña_

-¡Quieta vaquera!- dice mientras Apple Bloom se soba por el golpe

_AJ metió el pie al refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala seguido de su hermana_

**Sala**

-Ya es hora de dormir, rápido a la cama- le dijo a Apple Bloom recogiendo las cartas

-Eso es trampa, ya iba a ganar- replicaba la adolescente

-A la cama-

-Aaaaah- gruñía Apple Bloom subiendo las escaleras

-Ah, qué niña…"flor imperial"- pensó AJ con angustia –que bueno que ya pasó-

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

_Apple Bloom entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de si_

-Bueno- decía aventándose a la cama –mañana será un buen día- abraza una almohada -¿cierto, Spike?- y cae en los brazos del dulce sueño mientras recuerda esa tarde en el hospital

-Espero que te mejores pronto- y le da un beso en la mejilla

_En eso, el tiempo se detiene y el espacio empieza a enverdecer_

**Flash Back Dream**

_Se empieza a observar un campo con muchos manzanos_

**-¿La granja?-**

_Se ve un dragón y una pony rubia platicando a lo lejos y llega una pony pelirroja más pequeña_

**-Ya recuerdo, ese día empezó todo, solo con una pregunta, hace 3 años-**

-Hola Spike- saludo la pelirroja

-Hola Apple Bloom-

-¿Hermana, me podrías ayudar?- pregunto la pequeña Apple Bloom acercándose la libreta

-Claro manzanita- respondió AJ

-¿Cuál es el tercer número de la sucesión n(n-10)?-

-Eh…¿qué?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-Es 21 negativo, Apple Bloom- resolvió Spike

-Muchas gracias Spike- agradeció y se marchó a la casa

-Bien Spike, empezaras ahora- dijo AppleJack retomando el tema anterior -lleva todas esas cestas llenas a la bodega- dijo señalando muchas cestas

-Claro- se fue a hacer lo mencionado el dragón mientras AJ se retiraba a la casa

-Oye hermana, ¿qué está haciendo Spike?- pregunto viendo por la ventana al dragón

-Vino a ayudarnos un poco con la granja mientras Twilight regresa de sus estudios con Sweetie Belle- dijo AppleJack para después tomar un poco de jugo

-Mmmmm-

**-Y esa misma noche, en la cocina-**

_AppleJack estaba vendando la mano de Spike_

-Debiste decirme que te habías lastimado, dime ¿cuándo fue?- pregunto mientras seguía enrollando la venda

-Ayer- respondió el dragón mirando a otro lado esperando el regaño de su amiga

_Ding dong_

-Apple Bloom ven por favor- dijo mientras la potrilla bajaba las escaleras

-¿Si?-

-Ayúdame con Spike mientras voy a abrir- le pidió dejando la venda sobre la mesa

-Okey- dijo mientras salía su hermana

**-Fue cuando todo pasó-**

_Apple Bloom tomo la venda y deposito su libreta en la mesa_

-¿Spike podrías ayudarme?- pregunto acercándole la libreta

-Sí- tomo la libreta –"nomás no das una Apple Bloom"-

-Y…¿cómo voy?- pregunta cortando la venda

-Bueno…- en eso Spike recuerda el libro que estaba estudiando y lanza una llama para traerlo -mira- se lo pasa

-Un libro de…Matemáticas-

-Sí, ve el capítulo 3- le indica el dragón

-Sucesiones…muchas gracias Spike, me ayudaría mucho- dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –si necesitaras ayuda con lo que sea- apunta a si misma –ya sabes a quien acudir amigo-

-Gra…gracias Apple Bloom- dijo Spike un poco cabizbajo

-Sucede algo terrón de azúcar- le pone su casco en la mano

-No…no es nada-

_Sonido de puerta cerrándose_

-Spike, tendrás que quedarte hoy, los pegasos tienen una tormenta- menciona AJ

-Pero…-

-Sin peros-

-Podría quedarse conmigo- dijo Apple Bloom –"huy, no lo estaba pensado"-

**-Aún recuerdo la vergüenza que AppleJack me hizo pasar-**

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- dijo AJ mientras llevaba a Spike de la mano

-Espera…- Apple Bloom fue corriendo detrás de ellos un poco molesta y sonrojada

_Sale AppleJack del cuarto y ve a su hermana_

-AppleJack, ¿cómo pudiste?- preguntaba enojada -ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando hay tormenta…y más con los-

_Krash-boouum *sonido de trueno*_

-¡Truenos!- la pequeña se encontraba sobre el lomo de su hermana mayor –algún día me la pagaras- dijo con mirada seria

_*sonido de trueno*_

_Apple Bloom entra rápido a su cuarto y se esconde entre las cobijas de su cama_

-Bueno, al menos aquí estoy a salvo…"espera…¿qué estoy agarrando?"- se preguntó la filly mientras se descobijaba la cabeza

-Ho…hola Apple Bloom- dijo el dragón un poco ruborizado por tenerla tan cerca

_*sonido de trueno*_

-¡Aaah!- grito apretando la mano lastimada de Spike

-A…Apple…Bloom- le dijo con tono dolido -¿creo que deberías calmarte un poco?- trato de tranquilizarla

-Perdón, no me gustan los truenos- dijo soltando la mano de Spike y tapándose la cara con los cascos

-Descuida, a mí tampoco me agradan mucho- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

_Apple Bloom aparta los cascos de su cara para poder ver al dragón_

-En tormentas asi siempre corría al cuarto de AppleJack, jejeje- rió al recordar esos momentos –pero, ya soy más grande, ya no puedo tenerle miedo a nada-

_*sonido de trueno*_

_Al escuchar el gran trueno Apple Bloom esconde el rostro en el pecho del dragón mientras que este solo se sorprende_

-¿Podríamos…dormir asi?- pregunto levantando la mirada para poder ver a Spike

-Eh…su…supongo- dijo un poco sonrojado volteando a otro lado

-S…Spike- llamo la filly aun mirándolo

-¿S…si?- la miro y –"podría jurar que se más bonita a la luz de la luna"- su rostro tenía un rojo vivo

-Gracias- le dio un beso en la nariz al dragóncito y se acurruco en su pecho

_*sonido de trueno* que le causa temblor a Apple Bloom_

-Ya…ya pasó- susurro Spike para después dormirse con Apple Bloom

**-Y entonces…me abrazo, quizás fue por estar asustado…o por sentirme protegida entre sus brazos…pero, sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho-**

**Al día siguiente**

_AppleJack y un gallo se encontraba delante de los dormidos…1, 2, 3_

_*Kikiriki*_

**-El cacareo del gallo hizo que Spike y yo saltáramos de la cama, cayendo en lados opuestos-**

-¡Qué demonios fue eso!- grito Apple Bloom quitándose las cobijas de encima, mientras Spike se levantaba del suelo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita!- AppleJack abre la puerta para que salga el gallo –gracias Ernesto, baja que te espera una sorpresa- dice antes de salir del cuarto

_Apple Bloom tenía cara de enojada y ve a Spike enfrente de ella, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse_

-Gracias Spike- le dice tomando su mano

-Feliz cumpleaños Apple Bloom- le abraza el dragón de sorpresa, y se separan para estar frente a frente

**_Apple Bloom toca su nariz _**

**-Él…me beso, después de ese beso volví a sentir ese cosquilleo, el mejor cumpleaños-**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Algunos esperaban algo más emotivo que Titanic pero, qué le vamos a hacer este escritor novato

*Aparece Pinkamena* -Cupcakes, por supuesto-

*Yo con una cara de terror absoluto* -Mmmmmm...No-

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

El lugar donde pongo a flote todas las estupideces que imagino…wiiiiiiii

Bueno…"¿Por qué siempre empiezo asi?" he estado muy desconectado de la página y no he actualizado en mucho tiempo…primero que nada, siempre busco momentos libres para escribir, pero, la estúpida y completamente sensual Secundaria me tiene corte de tiempo asi que no pido nadamas que tengan paciencia y…los amo :3

**Recomendaciones: **Haber…

**Melisa360** con los fic "_My Little Sister_" y "_Secundaria Minecraft_" (Besos, abrazos, flores y chocolates a esta chica por favor)

**DiscordNero **con "_El amor nos daña_" (Vamos chico J, tú puedes)

**Niizuma-Brony **con "_Enamorándome de mi_" y más (grandes historias)

**Y un millón de viejos y nuevos escritores; GIVE ME A BROHOOF**

**Recuerden:** Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3


	6. Recuerdo de un amor: Sweetie Belle

Hola, bueno...hola :3 y disfruten, tal vez me tarde como...un montón pero los quiere TADE 21

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE EN "The Story Of Spike And Spike"**

-Gracias Spike- le dice tomando su mano

-Feliz cumpleaños Apple Bloom- le abraza el dragón de sorpresa, y se separan para estar frente a frente

**_Apple Bloom toca su nariz _**

**-Él…me beso, después de ese beso volví a sentir ese cosquilleo, el mejor cumpleaños-**

**RETOMANDO THE STORY**

**Domingo**

**6:41 am**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

_La mañana se levantaba con el quiquiriquí de un gallo en la granja Apple_

-Mmmmm- se empezaba a despertar la menor Apple –otra vez ese buen sueño- decía lanzando las cobija para levantarse a arreglarse –pero no tan bueno como lo que paso después- recordaba mientras iba al baño

**7:00 am**

_Apple Bloom salía de su cuarto con un moño en la boca y un pensamiento en su cabeza_

-"Espero que Spike este igual de emocionado que yo"- pensaba mientras se arreglaba el moño y baja a la cocina

**Cocina**

_El desayuno empezaba con la familia ya reunida en la mesa_

-Bien, yo iré a la ciudad- comento AppleJack mientras mordía una manzana

-Eeyup- contesto el pocas palabras Mac

-Big Mac subirá las cosas en la carreta y comenzara a arar-

-Eeyup-

-¿Y yo que haré?- pregunto Apple Bloom al entrar a la cocina

-Tú me acompañaras pequeña- dijo AJ dándole otra mordida a su manzana –pero primero necesitamos manzanas- y dándole un último mordisco se fue al campo

**Boutique Carrusel**

**8:02 am**

**Habitación de Sweetie Belle**

_Sweetie estaba tomando una ducha mañanera pensando en lo que había pasado al apenas despertarse_

-"¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo…hermana?"- se preguntaba asi misma con la mirada perdida

**_Flash Black_**

**7:42 am**

_Y un ruido provenía del cuarto de Rarity_

-Aaaaaaa- gruñía mientras se tallaba los ojos la pony color blanco -¿Por qué siempre que aceptas trabajo extra?- no le quedaba de otra a la filly y se levantó a ver a su hermana

**Cuarto de Rarity**

-¿Rarity?- pregunto Belle al abrir la puerta -¿sigue trabajando?-

_Rarity se encontraba dormida a un lado de la máquina de coser funcionando, va Sweetie y la apaga_

-"Supongo que trabajaste hasta quedarte dormida" jejeje- reía al ver a su hermana un poco descuidad de su melena –ven- la levitaba –vamos a acomodarte- decía mientras la depositaba cuidadosamente en la cama y la cobijaba

-S…Spike- dijo Rarity desconcertando a Sweetie Belle

-"¿Esta…soñando con Spike?"- se pregunto

–Pe…perdón- mientras una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**8:14 am**

-"¡Pero…pero qué estabas pensando Rarity!"- se enojaba con su hermana mayor -Lo tenías todo en Spike…-

**_Flash Back; Sweetie Belle, edad 12_**

**11:01 am**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

_En la sala principal se encontraba Twilight, su fiel asistente dragón; Spike, Rarity y su hermanita_

-Muchas gracias querida, ella estará encantada de que le enseñes magia- agradecía Rarity -¿verdad Sweetie Belle?- le pregunto volteándola a ver

-¿Entonces dices que este será el hechizo para el examen de miss Twilight?- preguntaba Sweetie con el libro en cascos al dragón junto a ella

-Sí- le respondía Spike tomando el libro –pero primero empezaran por algo sencillo- dijo con una sonrisa

_Se acercan Twilight y Rarity a la conversación de los chicos_

-Sweetie Belle- le llama Rarity

-¿Si, hermana?- voltea

-Iré por unas cosas a Canterlot, pero papá dijo que vendría por ti- le avisaba a su hermana mientras caminaba a la salida –hasta luego, querida- y sale de la biblioteca

-Adiós Rarity- se despedía Belle volteando a su nueva maestra

-¿Estas lista Sweetie Belle?- pregunto Twilight tomando el libro que tenía Spike en las manos

_Spike pasa a la cocina a preparar la merienda_

-Claro miss Twilight- decía alegre la pequeña, incomodando un poco a Twilight por su honorífico

-Solo dime Twilight, Sweetie Belle- le pedía con una sonrisa - ya paso cuatro años desde eso-

-Claro-

**12:10 pm**

_Sweetie Belle roncando sobre un sillón, en poco más de una hora Twilight había agotado a fondo la magia de la pequeña_

-Es un buen comienzo para ser el primer día- decía la miss mientras leí el libro -¿no lo crees Sweetie?- volteo viéndola dormida

_Entra Spike empujando un carrito con sándwiches y una que otra gema a medio comer_

-¡Ya llego la hora del sándwiches feli…!- se queda en silencio al ver a Belle dormida –perdón- el dragón tratando de no hacer ruido se acerca a Twilight -¿por qué Sweetie Belle está dormida en el sofá?-

-Es solo por el entrenamiento- le respondió cerrando el libro con su hoja de estudio en donde estaba la foto de la potrilla –pero necesito que la lleves a casa, hay descansara mejor y cuando se despierte dile que la esperare mañana- decía con tono de mando

-¿No crees que eres un poco dura con ella?- le pregunto Spike acercándose a Sweetie

-No- y dijo esto se teletransporta a su laboratorio

_Spike carga a Sweetie Belle en brazos para llevarla a casa_

**-Alguien servicial,-**

-"Se ha vuelto un poco fría desde que alcanzo un estudio avanzado con Celestia…"- pensó Spike caminando a la puerta -"miss Twilight"- y cerró la puerta

**Laboratorio**

-Sé que solo falta poco- decía Twi al escribir una carta -ella debe ser la indicada- y enviándola con magia

**Hogar de Sweetie Belle**

**1:37 pm**

_Toc, toc, tocaba Spike con Sweetie en brazos, pero nadie abría, asi que decidió entrar_

-Señor Magnum…señora Pearl- pero Spike no recibe respuesta alguna –"mejor la dejo en…"- lo interrumpe un movimiento de la pony que llevaba

-S…Spike- decía Belle despertándose de su sueño -¿por qué estas cargándome? y…¿cuánto tiempo me dormí?-

_Spike la lleva al sofá y la acomoda suavemente_

-Solo vine a dejarte después de que te quedaste dormida- decía Spike sentándose en otro sillón

-Perdón por eso- decía Belle sintiéndose un poco avergonzada

_*Grrrr* sonido de estomaguito con hambre_

-Pe…perdón- ahora Spike se disculpaba avergonzado

**-en quien confiar-**

-Jajajajaja- se reía de la actitud de su amigo -¿no quieres quedarte a comer?-

-Muchas gracias Sweetie Belle- decía Spike con una gran sonrisa siguiéndola a la cocina

**-Bueno…aún no mejoraba mis artes culinarias, pero…fue divertido hacer una comida salada juntos jejeje-**

**Tiempo Actual, Domingo, 10:45 am**

**Mercado de Ponyville**

_Sweetie Belle daba un paseo por el pueblo mientras recordaba esos buenos momentos_

-¡Hey Sweetie Belle!- grito Apple Bloom a su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh…Apple Bloom- fue a saludar a su amiga -¿cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien amiga, vine a acompañar a AppleJack- y le muestra la canasta que llevaba en el lomo –y de paso a ver si Spike ya salía del hospital-

_El comentario hizo que Sweetie volviera a sus aires pensativos_

**Flash Back; Sweetie Belle 13 años, 7:50 pm**

_En la biblioteca Twilight se encontraba aplicándole un examen a su única alumna_

-Quedan cinco minutos- decía Twilight al ver el reloj

-¡Ya acabe!- se alzaba victoriosa Sweetie al terminar el examen

-Aja…aja…aja- checaba el examen de Belle –muy bien Sweetie, ¿tienes las cosas que te pedí?-

-Sí- contestaba al apuntar a una mochila con una cuantas cosas en ella -pero sigo sin saber para qué vamos al Bosque Everfree-

-Es un nuevo…proyecto escolar- decía mientras amontonaba unas cosas junto a las de Sweetie

_Llega Spike cerrando la puerta bruscamente_

-Hola Spike- saludaba la unicornio blanca

_Spike solo paso sin saludar y va a su habitación _(N.A. Spike tuvo habitación propia desde los 10 años)

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto preocupada a su maestra

-Tal vez salió mal su cita- decía alzando los hombros

-¿Con Rarity?-

-Sí- y fue a revisar el equipaje mientras Sweetie iba a la habitación de Spike

_Toc, toc_

-¿Spike, podemos hablar?...- pregunto Belle sin obtener respuesta –Spike por favor déjame pasar- hablo sin ninguna respuesta

_*puuuuff* salía volando la puerta de la habitación_

_Spike que se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo por una ventana se cubre al escuchar la explosión_

-¡Pero qué demonios!...¿Sweetie Belle por qué rompes mi puerta?- decía algo molesto el dragón poniéndose de pie

-Bueno pues no contestabas- paso al cuarto del dragón -y a una mujer nunca se le deja con la palabra en la boca- y con un _*puf*_ volvió a construir la puerta –ya que estoy aquí- se acerca a él -¿puedes contarme que pasó?-

_Spike se sienta dándole la espalda a la pony_

-Ella…me rechazo- decía Spike decaído

-¿otra vez?- le preguntaba como si no hubiera sido la primera ocasión

-Sí…jeje- se reía de sí mismo –pero esta vez…fue diferente- con ojos llorosos

-Spike no llores- le decía Sweetie consoladoramente

-No…no estoy llorando- decía mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con la mano

_Spike se levanta para irse_

-Voy a preparar la cena- decía caminando a la salida

_Pero siente algo que lo agarra fuertemente de la muñeca y lo estira hacia atrás_

-¡A la…!- Spike cae de sentonazo y voltea a ver a su atacante –¡Sweetie Be…!- es interrumpido por un par de labios blancos –"…Sweetie Belle…nunca te agradecí por aceptar bailar conmigo en la boda de Shining Armor"- pensaba el dragón mientras besaba esos bonitos labios, suaves como la seda

**-Jejeje, al abrir los ojos vi a un sonrojado y encantador dragón…mi expresión fue totalmente igual-**

-Sweetie Belle- llamo Twilight a su alumna -¿podrías decirle a Spike que ya es hora de la cena?-

**-La cena fue un poco silenciosa entre nosotros, mientras Twilight hablaba de nuestra expedición mañana-**

**Habitación de Spike**

_Spike estaba acostado panza arriba en la cama, pensando en lo que sucedió_

-"¿Por qué me beso?"- pasaba su garra por los labios –"¿Por qué…?"- detiene sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera

**-Ni siquiera sé porque fui a la puerta de su habitación…ni siquiera sé porque puse mi casco en la perilla…ni siquiera sé porque salí corriendo al cuarto de huéspedes…y ni siquiera sé porque no tuve la valentía de decirle mis sentimientos…incluso desde antes-**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**11:15 am**

**Hospital**

-"Dormí como nunca"- despertaba Scootaloo con este pensamiento

-Hola dormilona- dijo Spike asustando un poco a Scoot

-¿Creí que seguías dormido, Spike?- pregunto al dragón bajando la mirada

-Roncas como Rainbow Dash- bromeo Spike -jejeje- rio al ver la cara avergonzada de Scoot

-¡N…no es…cierto!- dijo la potra con la cara sonrojada

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Bien queridos lectores nos colocamos en el final de la trilogía de "Recuerdos de un amor" con este, hasta hora, el capítulo más largo que he escrito y antes de que me lancen una silla…los quiero y les pido paciencia y tolerancia…es creo lo mismo XD LOVE

**Momento Random**

-Estoy feliz, al fin soy libre- *suena "libre soy"* -libre soy, libreeee…- *se raya el disco* -bueno, nada de Copyright®...**¿Qué le pasa a Lupita?**-


	7. Un día para recordar Parte 1

Guten Morgen!, Guten Tag! o Guten Abend, dependiendo de qué hora sea :). Disfruten.

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**Previamente en "The Story Of Spike Y Spika"**

**Domingo; 11:15 am**

**Hospital**

-"Dormí como nunca"- despertaba Scootaloo con este pensamiento

-Hola dormilona- dijo Spike asustando un poco a Scoot

-¿Creí que seguías dormido, Spike?- pregunto al dragón bajando la mirada

-Roncas como Rainbow Dash- bromeo Spike -jejeje- rio al ver la cara avergonzada de Scoot

-¡N…no es…cierto!- dijo la potra con la cara sonrojada

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Flash Back**

**Sábado; 11:24 pm**

**Hospital de Ponyville**

_Twilight entraba a una habitación poco iluminada y se dirigía a la cama de la paciente_

-Veo que sigues despierta- dijo Twilight al ver la cama tendida

-¿Me puedo fiar de un lugar asi?- pregunto una sombra

-¿Qué hiciste para que te tuvieran que esposar?- pregunto Twilight seriamente

-Casi nada…- dijo la figura –bueno…golpe al dragón-

-Aaaah- decía Twilight haciendo un facehoof –¿por qué acepte hacer esto?- le tira un pergamino a los pies

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Spika al agarrar el pergamino y abriéndolo

_…_

_De la nada Spika incinera el papel con sus llamas_

-¡Me niego rotundamente!- grita enojada la dragona caminando hacia Twilight

-No tienes opción- le señala su cuerno iluminado

-Grrr- gruñe Spika

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**11:51 pm**

-¿y no pudiste simplemente teletransportarnos, porqué…?- le dijo Spika a Twi

-¿Qué?...¿no crees que es bonito de noche?- le sonrió Twilight abriendo la puerta

-Solo quiero dormir- dijo pasando -y que el dragón regrese-

-¿dragón?, ¿por qué no le dices por su nombre?- pregunto Twilight cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

-…¿Dónde puedo dormir?- pregunta Spika desviando la conversación

-Arriba, primera puerta a la derecha…-

-Buenas noches- dijo Spika y camino hasta la habitación –ese olor…- abre la puerta del cuarto –Spike…- cierra la puerta bruscamente y regresa a con Twilight

**Cocina**

_Twilight estaba tranquilamente tomando un café con un pan tostado y entra Spika_

-¿Creí que ya te ibas a dormir?- pregunta Twi mordiendo su pan

-No puedo- Spika se sienta enfrente de la unicornio

-¿Quieres hablar?- le pregunta acabándose su café

-…Sí-

-¿Es sobre Spike?- pregunta provocando un ligero rubor en Spika

-¿Po…por qué tendrá que ser sobre él?- pregunto Spika mirando a otro lado

-No lo sé- Twilight llevaba su taza al lavabo -su habitación me pareció bien para ti…¿te incomoda?-

-"Vamos, díselo"- pensaba Spika –n…no…estoy bien-

-Genial- Twilight camina a con Spika -ya me voy a dormir- y le besa la mejilla

_Esa acción sorprende a Spika y voltea a ver a Twilight_

-Ups…la costumbre- se disculpa la pony

-De…descuida…buenas noches- y Spika sale de la cocina

-Experimento número 1- dicta a una libreta con pluma que acerca con su magia –resultados con éxito; el sujeto presenta comportamientos extraños al ser nombrado el compañero en cuestión- y cierra la libreta

**Cuarto de Spike**

**Domingo; 2:13 am**

_Spika se encontraba tumbada en la cama mirando el techo_

-"Tengo sueño…"- se decía a si misma –"pero ese olor…su aroma"-

**Hospital de Ponyville**

**Habitación de Spike**

**2:14 am**

_Scootaloo dormía aun lado de Spike, mientras que este solo miraba perdidamente la ventana_

-"…Antes no me mato"- pensaba el dragón pasando su mano sobre su labio inferior, el cual tenía una curación con gasas

_Y sin ninguna razón Spike se levanta, cuidadosamente para no despertar a Scootaloo, y se dirige hacia la puerta_

-"Espero y ya no quiera golpearme"- piensa el dragón al ir por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Spika

_Toc, toc_

-Spika- hablo Spike frente a la puerta –¿sigues despierta? "si claro a las 2 de la mañana"- pensó sarcásticamente

_…_

-"Creo que mejor me voy"- pero seguía sosteniendo la perilla –"…ese aroma"- y abre la puerta –Spika- pero la habitación estaba vacía

_Spike pasa a la habitación y cierra la puerta_

-¿Se fue?- se pregunta el dragón caminando hacia la cama –este olor…¿Twilight?-

_Con muchas dudas rondando por su cabeza Spike decidió irse a dormir, tal vez eso lo ayudaría_

**Habitación de Spike**

**2:41 am**

-¿Por qué Twilight estaría aquí?- cuestionaba el dragón acostado junto con Scootaloo

-Eh…Spike- decía un poco modorra Scoot -duérmete- sujetando a Spike del brazo causándole un enrojeciéndolo en el rostro

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**9:34 am**

_¡Toc, toc, toc!, tocaba bruscamente la puerta Twilight_

-¡Spika ya levántate!- gritaba desde el pasillo

-…Eh- apenas despertaba la mencionada -¿qué sucede?-

-¡Ya levántate tenemos mucho que hacer!-

_De mala gana por no haber dormido, Spika se levanta como puede y abre la puerta_

_Al momento de abrir la puerta Twilight toma a Spika con su magia y la lleva escaleras abajo_

-Pero es Domingo- renegaba la dragona

-"Para ser como Spike eres completamente opuesta"- pensaba la unicornio

**Mercado de Ponyville**

**10:50 am**

_Apple Bloom se estaba despidiendo de Sweetie Belle_

-Adiós Apple Bloom, nos vemos más tarde- caminaba la unicornio hacia su casa

-Sí amiga, hasta al rato- agitaba Apple Bloom el brazo en el aire, e iba a acomodar más manzanas

-Bueno terroncito- se acercaba AppleJack a su hermana -ya puedes ir, yo terminare-

-¿Enserio?- se le iluminaban los ojos a Bloom –gracias hermana- la abrazaba y salía corriendo -¡te veo en la granja!-

**Hospital de Ponyville**

**11:00 am**

_Iba Apple Bloom por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Spike_

-"Pero y si está enojado por lo del otro día"- pensaba preocupada la pony –"un beso en la nariz cualquiera…pero esto fue en la mejilla, creo que me excedí…"- estaba a punto de tocar la puerta

_-¡N…no es…cierto!- se escuchaba desde el interior del cuarto_

-"¿Scootaloo?"-

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Hospital de Ponyville**

**Habitación de Spike**

**11:16 am**

_Toc, toc_

_Y como rayo Scoot sale disparada por la ventana_

-Hola Spike- saludaba Apple Bloom a su amigo abriendo la puerta

-Ho…hola Apple Bloom- respondía el dragón –"eso fue raro"-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunta caminando hacia él

-N…no, ¿por qué la pregunta? - decía Spike sentándose en la cama

-Bueno…escuche voces- tomando asiento en la cama junto a él -y creí que alguien ya estaba aquí- lo mira directamente a los ojos -¿o me equivoco?- pregunto acercándose más a su rostro

-S…sí- tartamudeaba Spike -¿o…oye y para qué es la canasta, Apple Bloom?- pregunto tratando de desviar el tema

-Eh…- volteo a ver la canasta que había depositado en el suelo antes de sentarse –para un picnic…¿Spike, t…te gustaría acompañarme?-

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Sala Principal**

**11:36 am**

_Toc, toc_

-¡Voy!- se oía dentro junto con un andar, abre la puerta -¿esperabas a al…guien?-

-¡¿Tú?!- grito indignada Sweetie Belle

-¿¡Scootaloo!?- grita Spika

-¿Eh?…no- responde

-¿…Sweetie Belle?- pregunta indecisa

-La misma- sonando como amenaza al tener su cuerno brillando

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Ya sé, ya sé, tanto tiempo para un mendigo capítulo XD, pero eso de la prepa ya es otro nivel TnT, maldita tarea T-T

Pero antes de que prosigan:

Aceptará Spike la invitación de Apple Bloom

**1) Sí**

**2) No**

Marca 001, para la opción "1" o 002, para la opción "2", cierre de encuesta el "domingo a la 1am".

**Recuerden:** Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3


	8. Un día para recordar: Parte 2

Hola :D, se preguntarán que demonioschuchasputasvergas he estado haciendo para no subir capítulo durante...¿3 meses?...pues tiene mucha verdad al quererme mentar mi persona ;) y por cierto, disfruten :o

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

-¡¿Tú?!- grito indignada Sweetie Belle

-¿¡Scootaloo!?- grita Spika

-¿Eh?…no- responde

-¿…Sweetie Belle?- pregunta indecisa

-La misma- sonando como amenaza al tener su cuerno brillando

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Flash Back**

**Hospital**

**11:20 am**

-"Un picnic…"- pensaba el dragón –"suena bien"- con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"Ya se quedó pensando mucho, ¿y si me rechaza, o me dice que ya tiene planes?"- se preguntaba la potra

**Presente**

**Domingo; 11:40 am**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

_*Crash* se escuchaba un objeto chocando contra el estante, *pum* caían libros por el impacto_

-Desgraciada- maldecía la dragona levantándose y lanzándole una llamarada de fuego, pero Sweetie crea un escudo para protegerse

-Eso es todo- se mofaba del ataque de Spika

-¡No has visto nada!- dijo saltando y golpeando el campo de fuerza

_Golpe tras golpe, el escudo colapso lanzando a cada una a lados contrarios, chocando Sweetie contra la pared y Spika saliendo por la ventana_

-¡¿Así o quieres más?!- decía la potra levantándose –aja, o sí, aja aja…- baile de victoria, pero es interrumpida al ver un rostro familiar –"oh ouh"-

-¿Podrías explicarme que paso aquí, Sweetie Belle?- preguntaba Twilight viendo a la potra con desaprobación

-Maestra…puedo explicarlo- decía un poco apenada la unicornio

-Eso espero- decía viendo la biblioteca desordenada y el piso medio quemado -…y también quiero tu versión- sin voltear a ver atrajo hacia ella a Spika, sentándola junto Sweetie Belle -…Spika-

-¡Ella empezó!- dijo enojada la dragona

-Y tú le seguiste- dijo sin dejar su semblante de desaprobación

-Pues…sí- respondiendo como si fuera obvio

-Y como castigo estarás en el cuarto hasta nuevo aviso- caminaba tomando un libro con magia

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, jovencita- interrumpía más severamente, apuntando escaleras arriba -…ahora-

_La joven dragona solo refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras subía a la habitación_

-jijiji- Sweetie ocultaba las ganas de reír

-Twilight chop- la atizaba un golpe en la cabeza con el lomo del libro

-…auch- Belle se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe

-En cuanto a ti, tendrás que limpiar este lugar- decía mientras caminaba a fuera y cerraba la puerta

-Sí maestra- decía quedando sola y toma la escoba con su magia

-Twi, espera- sonaba la voz de un joven

-Spike, ¿creí que saldrías hasta más tarde?- preguntaba Twilight

-Noup, los doctores lo dieron de alta con una condición- respondió Apple Bloom, quien estaba aun lado del dragón –sólo tiene que estar un tiempo en reposo y estará como nuevo en poco-

-Apple Bloom, gracias por cuidar de Spike- decía tomando camino

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el dragón tomando la perilla de la puerta

-Lejos de esa puerta- y se teletransporta dejando una estela morada

**Canterlot**

**12:00 pm**

**Terraza del castillo**

_La princesa Celestia tomaba el té cuando un destello hace aparecer a Twilight sentada frente a ella_

-¿Qué tal lo tomo?- preguntaba la Princesa dejando la taza en la mesita

-Un poco mal al principio- decía haciendo un té -…¡pero es completamente lo opuesto a él!-

-Entonces será divertido- mostrando una sonrisa

_Twilight sólo imaginaba lo que la princesa tenía en mente para poner esa cara…y lo que le esperaba_

**Biblioteca**

-¿A qué se habrá referido con "lejos de esa puerta"?- preguntaba Spike a Apple Bloom quien solo levantaba los hombros como diciendo "no sé"

_Al abrir la puerta Spike puede ver como Sweetie Belle lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra Spika mientras esta arrojaba bolas de fuego verde como respuesta_

-¡¿Pero qué henos sucede aquí?!- preguntaba Bloom al ver la escena

_Al escuchar eso las chicas pausaron su pelea, volteando Sweetie a con su amiga y Spika solo dejando polvo en forma de ella en dirección a arriba._

-"Miedosa"- pensaba Sweetie Belle

-"¿Pero qué demonios?"- Spike entraba a la biblioteca observando cómo esta estaba desordenada, quemada, un completo desastre

-¿Spike?- se acercaba Apple Bloom a su amigo

–"Me tomara todo el día ordenar esto"- pensaba pesimista el dragón

-¡Sweetie Belle!, ¿por qué hiciste esto?- regañaba Bloom a la unicornio

-¡¿Yo?, fue esa lagartija súper desarrollada!- gritaba enojada Belle

-¿Por qué la llamas así?, ¿y a todo esto que fue lo que te hizo?- cuestionaba Apple Bloom a Sweetie

-"¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?"…olvídalo- y se teletransporta con un destello color verde

-Será mejor que empiece a limpiar, este lugar es una pocilga- toma una trapeador –lo siento Apple Bloom, pero el picnic tendrá que esperar-

_Sin decir nada la pony amarilla toma un libro y lo acomoda, levanta el sillón y acomoda la alfombra enfrente_

**Canterlot**

**12:30**

_Se ven dos vórtices delante de las ponys, uno viendo a Spike recoger la biblioteca junto con Apple Bloom y otro con Spika dormida panza arriba con un libro sobre su cara _

-¿Crees que no están listos?- dudaba la Princesa Celestia

-Usted lo ha visto majestad- decía Twilight desapareciendo el hechizo –es holgazana, desobediente, respondona…no creo que ella este comprometida con esto-

-Créeme Twilight…le daremos un motivo-

-uufff- Twilight sabía que esto sería una locura, pero no tan estúpida

**Boutique Carrusel**

-Sweetie, cariño- se oía la voz de Rarity afuera del cuarto de Belle -escuche cuando llegaste, ¿sucedió algo?-

_Sin decir nada Sweetie abre la puerta con su magia, tal como la otra vez que su hermana había hablado con ella, estaba acostada en cama, tapada completamente, con las cortinas sueltas sin dejar entrar la luz_

-Recuerdas lo que te conté, la otra vez- decía desanimada la unicornio

**_Flash Back_**

**Boutique Carrusel; cocina**

**Sábado, 6:17 pm**

_Las hermanas Belle terminaban de comer el exquisito platillo que Rarity había cocinado, así que se disponían a platicar_

-¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Spikey Wikey?- preguntaba Rarity levitando un vaso con vino hacia su boca

-Ni tan pequeño- respondía sin pensar

-Disculpa- decía retirando el vaso

-Él estará bien…supongo- decía un poco triste

-Querida- Rarity posaba un casco sobre el de ella -¿qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaba maternalmente

_Sweetie Belle no engañaría a su hermana y menos con esa actuación, tal vez sólo tenía que abrir un poco su corazón_

-Hermana- hablo débilmente -…alguna vez has estado insegura de algo…y… que cuando creías tener el coraje suficiente…alguien…alguien llegue y…- a este punto Sweetie Belle no podía aguantar más las lagrimas

_Rarity solamente se acerca y la abraza con fuerza_

-Ya pequeña…- trataba de consolarla –…algunas veces creemos que ese era el pony indicado pero…te das cuenta de lo que pasa y…- mira directamente a los ojos de Sweetie –nunca dejes que tus errores te detengan…lucha por lo que amas…y a quien amas-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Eso fue lo que dije- afirmaba Rarity sentada en la cama

–Hermana…¿por qué nunca le diste una oportunidad a Spike?-

**Biblioteca**

**1:13 pm**

_Toc toc tico_

-Hola…¿qué carajos paso aquí?- preguntaba Scoot entrando y viendo el caos (un poco más ordenado) llamado biblioteca

-Sweetie Belle- respondía Spike acomodando los cuadros

-¿Sweetie Belle…nuestra Sweetie Belle?- decía pasando a la cocina

-Ajá- afirmaba Bloom levantando la mesita central –"y pensar que al fin estaría sola con Spike…"-

-¡Guau!…recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar- regresaba con vasos de jugo pasando a dejar uno a cada uno

-Sí…ha estado muy extraña desde esta mañana que la vi en el mercado- recordaba Apple Bloom –"¿pero qué le pasa por la cabeza a esa pony?"-

-"Eso es raro en Sweetie…ese comportamiento agresivo"- pensaba Spike el porqué de la situación

-Hey Spike- llamaba Scootaloo, sacando a Spike de sus pensamientos -¿estarás mejor para mañana?- preguntaba la pegaso terminándose su jugo

-Ma…ñana- trataba de recordar que pasaría el lunes

-¡¿En serio lo olvidaste?!- regañaba Scootaloo al dragón

-Chicos, no es por interrumpir pero…- Apple Bloom cargaba su alforja

-¿Qué pasa AB?- preguntaba Scoot yendo a la cocina

-Creo que ya debo irme, deje mucho trabajo en la granja- decía abriendo la puerta

-Lo entiendo Apple Bloom, gracias por ayudarme con la biblioteca- agradecía Spike acompañándola a fuera

-No fue nada Spike-

-Claro que lo fue, sin tu ayuda me habría tomado todo el día limpiar esto…y gracias también por lo del hospital-

-En serio Spike, es lo que haría por cualquier amigo- escupiendo casi la última palabra

-Aun así…- Spike le da un tierno beso en la mejilla –muchas gracias por cuidar de mi- apenas terminada la primer palabra Apple Bloom ya había salido disparada, su cuerpo a Sweet Apple Acres y su corazón a la luna -…- Spike miraba extrañado como había tomado eso la pony –parece que si tenía prisa…-

_Spike entra a la casa_

-"¿Una canasta?"- se preguntaba Spike que hacia eso ahí –…- toma una hoja de papel, escribe algo en ella y la quema

**Cuarto de Spike**

-"¿Ya se habrá ido?"- Spika tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta –"¡alguien viene!"- y corre a esconderse bajo la cama

**Continuara…**

**¿Quién quieren que intervenga en el siguiente capítulo?**

**A) Sweetie Belle**

**B) Scootalo**

**C) Spika**

* * *

**El Rincón de TADE 21**

Wiiiiii :3, es bueno volver...¿así que?...¡Celestia pero que tienes en contra de la holgazana de Spika! ¬_¬ y que pasara con la pregunta de Sweetie Belle, no se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo

**Por cierto Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo ¬u¬  
¿Les gusta mi nueva foto?  
Para los que esperaban el picnic será en el siguiente capítulo  
**

**Recuerden:** Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3


End file.
